One-Year Fanficversary
by Shen's General
Summary: One simple fic to express my gratitude to one good year of writing...not related to KFP exactly, but simply a celebratory fic to mark my first year here...


**One-Year Fanficversary**

**by Shen's General**

Hello ladies and gentlemen, writers of all stories on this beloved site. My name is Shen's General, a writer on this site as you can tell. If you guys are wondering what this is all about...

Well, about one year ago today, I had asked my dad if I could have an account on this awesome site, and he had said yes. And thus had begun a new part of my life as a writer of Fanfiction. As I look back on it, I had begun to believe that I had grown both as a person and a writer, and I like to believe that I had became quite popular on here.

**My Stories**

In the course of one year, I had begun 12 stories (13 if you count this one), and I had successfully completed 8 of them (soon to be 9 after this one). They had all earned reviews and some of them are critically acclaimed. Allow me to go over each and one of them...

_Title: Between Brothers (Pure Redemption: Book One)_

_Category: Movies/Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole_

_Words: 250,881 words over the span of 25 chapters_

_Reviews: 257_

_Story Views: 18,461_

_Favorites/Follows: 40/29_

_Published: August 19, 2012_

_Completed: March 18, 2013_

Ah, Between Brothers...this story is what started it all for me. I had recently watched Legend of the Guardians for the first time completely, and I had immediately fallen in love with them. The story such as this actually came to me the night before I got this account, wanting to do a story focusing on Kludd and Nyra and having a powerful villain take over the Pure Ones, thus birthing Skarmoris. This story has been both awesome and tiresome to write, giving me a true taste of what it meant to be a writer. I admit, the original storyline I had planned for this story had been mended over the seven months , due to new ideas and me getting Guardians of Ga'Hoole (the books the movie is based off of), but in the end, I was quite satisfied with the end results. I do intend on continuing it through it's sequel, Me and My Shadow. Just to say, I couldn't had made this possible if it was not for the support guys like you gave...thank you.

_Title: Enter: Axel Everett_

_Category: Cartoon/Family Guy_

_Words: 6,278 words in one chapter_

_Reviews: 2_

_Story Views: 177_

_Favorites/Follows: 1/0_

_Published: September 26, 2012_

Now this story was not really...well, worth reading...but that was because A: it was OC-centric, which doesn't draw in the crowd unfortunately, and B: it was only aimed at one reader/writer...aldovas. You see, last February, he had started this awesome Family Guy story called Family Guy: OC Universe, a story that brings together all the OCs from past awesome Family Guy stories, such as Meg's Boyfriend/Family (the latter being cancelled), The Spellbook (originally going to have a sequel...but didn't), and Tales of the Valkyrie (which was deleted). You see, aldovas incorporated all of them, plus his characters from his own fics (some of them deleted) into one fictional Rhode Island city, and created what I believe was a masterpiece. The fun part was aldovas made the story like it was the actual TV show, and made the extra leap to give us that television feel. After he had completed the 'first season' and in September, shortly before this fic, I had asked him if I could put in an OC for his story. He said yes...and thus, Axel Everett was born. The trailer that followed was mainly a compilations of ideas that involved Axel, and most of them ended up not making it into the final story...but nonetheless, Axel is now one of the Family Guy OCs.

**Extra Note: **And by the way...yes, I did base Axel off Dean Winchester of Supernatural

_Title: The Ballad of Auron_

_Category: Movies/Happy Feet_

_Words: 7,916 words, including both the original and the remake_

_Reviews: 11_

_Story Views: 268_

_Favorites/Follows: 2/0_

_Published: October 10,2012_

_Remade: October 23, 2012_

Now this story...I was not too proud of, namely the first chapter. As with Enter: Axel Everett, this story was made strictly to introduce an OC of mine. It started when Joei Write (a writer formerly known as MyWayWriter) held a competition to develop characters for his group of antagonists for one of his Happy Feet stories. Me, wanting to make a impact in the world, decided to oblige, and thus The Ballad of Auron had begun...but when I first made it...it was bad...really bad. The only reason it was still held up was because KevinBlu, one of the judges, suggested that I do. The judging for the first chapter did not go over very well. But fortunately, I was given a second chance to redeem myself...so I revamped the chapter and made a remake. That one was received more favorably. At the end of the competition, I was happy that my OC Auron made it in. It was a close one, but he did, and thus this story became proof of one of my glorious moments...unfortunately, Joei Write had started to lose interest in writing back in May 2013, and I doubt he will be making a comeback. So, Auron will unfortunately go as a unsung character who never hit his stride...

**Update [8/19/13]: **I was apparently wrong. Joei Write just wrote me and told me that he had been getting back into the game and this story along with some of his others will still come...so Auron will make his debut.

_Title: Enter: Happy Holidays (2012 Edition)_

_Category: None (Posted in Movies/Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole)_

_Words: 1,665 words in one chapter_

_Reviews: 4_

_Story Views: 127_

_Favorites/Follows: 0/0_

_Published: September 26, 2012_

Nothing to say except that it was a celebratory fic for Christmas.

_Title: Forgotten Love_

_Category: Movies/Kung Fu Panda_

_Words: 5872 words in one chapter_

_Reviews: 3_

_Story Views: 820_

_Favorites/Follows: 4/0_

_Published: February 13, 2013_

Now this one was a very special one for me. It was dedicated to my fellow writer and one of my special friends responsible for me joining the site, Master Crane, who is well known for his story, Forgotten Hope, starring...Master Crane. You see, he and I happen to be great fans of the Crane and Mei Ling concept, and in accordance to one of his chapters in the story...I had made this oneshot. This one served as a first for me on many levels, one, it was my first Kung Fu Panda fic, two, it was my first rated M fic, and three, it was my very first lemon. To make this fic shocking, it was the very first one to hold a Crane and Mei Ling lemon, making me the very first guy to had done a lemon of the two. It makes me both proud and sad to have that honor.

_Title: Second Chance_

_Category: Movies/Kung Fu Panda_

_Words: 23,330 words so far_

_Reviews: 44 so far_

_Story Views: 1,717_

_Favorites/Follows: 19/13_

_Published: February 19, 2013_

_Last Upated: July 3, 2013_

My true first installment into KFP, this story I had planned for a while. I had orignally intended to start this after completing Between Brothers but around February, I had been suffering major writer's block in that time and I needed something to write. Now, I have five stories to juggle...

_Title: Son To Father_

_Category: Books/Guardians Of Ga'Hoole_

_Words: 1665 words in one chapter_

_Reviews: 5_

_Story Views: 166_

_Favorites/Follows: 3/0_

_Published: March 4, 2013_

This little oneshot was made after I had begun reading the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, having brought book 2 to 6 (and getting book 1 for Christmas), and I enjoyed them...except for the scathing fact of all the hate that was directed towards book Kludd. I hadn't read the books starring Coryn yet, but I was shocked that (Spoiler Alert) Coryn ends up hating him in the end! To me, that is heart-wrenching and it made me mad. So, in response, I made this oneshot to create a bond that was never there in the books. The story itself was made in a form of a soliloquy, a story written as if the character is talking to you, having no description or expository whatsoever.

_Title: Me and My Shadow_

_Category: Movies/Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole_

_Words: 36.037 words so far_

_Reviews: 45 so far_

_Story Views: 1,873 views so far_

_Favorites/Follows: 11/13_

_Published: March 25, 2013_

_Last Updated: June 4, 2013_

The sequel to Between Brothers. I don't know what to say but I am liking how it had developed so far and I hope I can find time to continue it.

_Title: By Your Side_

_Category: Games/Pokémon_

_Words: 21.995 words so far_

_Reviews: 17 so far_

_Story Views: 3,603 views so far_

_Favorites/Follows: 6/9_

_Published: March 30, 2013_

_Last Updated: May 12, 2013_

This fic was created because of two calalysts...one, I recently defeated Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates of Infinity, two, I wanted to do more lemons...so, this story was born. Surprisingly, this story racks in more views than my other stories.

_Title: Like The Depth Of My Soul_

_Category: Movies/Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole_

_Words: 1,076 words in one chapter_

_Reviews: 8_

_Story Views: 88 views so far_

_Favorites/Follows: 0/0_

_Published: April 10, 2013_

Hmm, this was not one of my best stories like Ballad of Auron...but it was OC-Centric based off Between Brothers...so I guess that was expected. It was inspired by CKDrake, a writer known to write stories with dark yet beautiful meaning...

_Title: The Hunt Begins_

_Category: Cartoon/Family Guy_

_Words: 4,101 words in one chapter_

_Reviews: 2_

_Story Views: 101_

_Favorites/Follows: 2/1_

_Published: June 4, 2013_

Not much to say except that this is another trailer to show off Axel Everett plus some new materials I added with him over the months since his creation.

_Title: A Reaper's Heart_

_Category: Movies/Kung Fu Panda_

_Words: 10,445 words so far_

_Reviews: 2 so far_

_Story Views: 88_

_Favorites/Follows: 1/0_

_Published: July 28, 2013_

_Last Upated: August 10, 2013_

This story is also OC-centric, but it is special because it also has a place in deviantART, for some of the characters in it are based off arts posted on the site.

I am also co-authors of these two fics

_Forgotten Hope (With Master Crane), a Kung Fu Panda fic_

_Shenlock Holmes (With jjhatter), a Kung Fu Panda fic_

**My Original Characters**

As expected, with all fanfic writers, I had created OCs...most of them from my first fic and for a good friend of mine. That friend is King of 2211, who made an awesome fic starring a bunch of OCs, some of them my OCs.

_Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole:_

Samuel

Skarmoris/Maurice

Biggs & Wedge

LaRoche

Alice

Harris Hawk

Fatal

Zephyr

Lucius

Miranda

Kludd (Samuel's brother)

_Kung Fu Panda _(Note: In ones with slashes, the one on the left is my original reincarnation, while the right is the reincarnation for King of 2211's The Dragon)

Huojin Silphius/Huojin Silphius a.k.a. Titanium Falcon/Eternal Monarch

Siwang Deimos 'The Iron Hangmen'

Xion Harmonia

Masamune 'Trigger' Avia/Masamune Deslin Avia a.k.a. The Devil's Trigger

Raine Freeya

Gabriel Xiasayius/Alexander Xifeng a.k.a. Lord Xiasayius or King of Shadows

Charlene Naga/Charlene Rouge Naga a.k.a. Stinga

Mitsuhide Heller Avia a.k.a. The Apex Predator

Ulysses Nagahide/Ulysses Roark Nagahide a.k.a. The Lone Fang

Trish Nix Mercer a.k.a. Pyriah

Casey Joe a.k.a. The Goalie

Holstrom Speakman a.k.a. Codename: Granite

Rinoa Brynhildr Avia a.k.a. Sword of Thanatos

Vergil Odin Avia a.k.a. Shield of Thanatos

Caius Roederick a.k.a. The Demon's Shadow

Cross Jericho Rowe a.k.a. The Devil Paladin

Kerchak Tantor

Osbolt O'Connor

Cyrus Freeya

Obadiah Hobbs/Obadiah 'Bane' Hobbs a.k.a. Codename: Armored Ruin

Sonya Fletchbroadsky

James Winters Steele a.k.a. Codename: Brimstone

Elise Venat a.k.a. The Devil's Seductress

Johanna Nagamune a.k.a. The Venomous Witch

Connor Ballad Watson a.k.a. The Nephilim

Elanore Watson

Claire Bayonetta Solidor a.k.a. The Witch Of Umbra

Jasmine Jeanne Faron a.k.a. The Strike Witch

Aria Canner

Lance Canner

Anna Selleck a.k.a. Codename: Iron Gates

Adrian Darach a.k.a. Codename: Looking Glass

Prentiss Amadelia a.k.a. Codename: Sapphire Rose

Cornelius Jebediah a.k.a. Codename: SABOTAGE!

Ashe Raslion a.k.a. The Demon's Shroud

Rasler Merlin Avia a.k.a. Staff of Thanatos

Renner Hansel Avia a.k.a. Devil Paladin

Archibald Vexen Solidor a.k.a. The Ultima Sage

Jerry Ridge and Thomas Wallace

Tal-Set Ramses Rowe a.k.a. Devil Paladin

Uther Devon Rowe a.k.a. Devil Paladin

Jessica 'Jess' Monroe

Lucifer a.k.a. The Devil

_Family Guy_

Axel Everett

Raine

Royce Zekiel

Victor Cross

Beltain Saddam-Osama-Obama Crookshank

Lynch Bottomnickel

Doel Ghetsis

_Happy Feet_

Auron

No, none of you may ask as to how they all fit into their stories. Should any of you guys want to borrow one of them, ask me first and credit me.

**Closing Words**

As I look back on this, I would say that this year had been a very productive one, more or less. In statistical form, I had this much to show for all my hard work:

_Created 12 fics (13 counted this one, 14 if you count the HELP WANTED fic I posted momentarily for Second Chance)_

_I am the favorite of 37 members, and followed by 32 members_

_Gave 509 reviews to stories_

_Archived 371,220 words among my twelve stories_

_Created 64 Original Characters, most of them currently or will be used by other characters_

With this progress, I look forward to year two! Before I sign off, I want to give thanks to a few of my friends who had been by my side for the whole year...

_Master Crane_

_Charlie B. Barkin_

_Humphrey Loves Kate (Please do come back...we miss you)_

_Synchronized Harmony_

_King of 2211_

_LydeaBlaze_

_Bluecatcinema_

_aldovas_

_Simba593_

_Crazybird101_

_TearfulFriend18 (If you are still living...hi)_

_Joei Write_

_sonicfighter21354_

_Vegeta12345_

_Tafyapyap_

_and everyone who had taken the time to review my stories..._

All I want to say is...thank you very much and may we have more memories to share next year.

**Thank you...**

**Sincerely, Shen's General, writer as of August 14, 2012**


End file.
